Comfort In His Arms
by MisRcyLoe
Summary: Lilo has always felt something towards Stitch. One night, she is awaken by a nightmare and Stitch is there to comfort her. LiloStitch oneshot!


Note: Rekindled Love is taking far too long to put in some fluffy Lilo/Stitch moments and I'm missing the romance between Lilo and Stitch. I haven't read a new story nor have I written about their love for too long. So I was in the mood to write a Lilo/Stitch story. Sorry if it's not my best, but it was also on the spur of the moment.

Disclaimer: It's obvious isn't it? Anyone you recognize, I do NOT own. Except for Stitch! (Holds up Stitch plushie)

_It was complete chaos! Lilo stared in horror at the sight of her crumpling home. Fire blazed from outside the shattered windows, black smoke arising from the windows to blend into the crimson red sky. The red and orange colors mingling within the flames licked at the exterior of her home, igniting the sound of crackling as it proceeded to destroy the building she was born and raised._

_She dashed inside, desperate to find her family. Everything was a complete mess to her. The newly painted walls were streaked with black and the furniture had been incinerated. She brought up the fabric of her dress to cover her nose, avoiding smoke drifting into her lungs. As she walked through the burning place, perspiration from the heat the fire initiated on her dampened her tan skin. However, she was determined to fight the heat and save her family._

_She wandered into the kitchen where Pleakley's body laid on the floor. 'He must've passed out.' Lilo tried to convince herself. She fell to his level, grasping his arm to search for a pulse. She failed to find one. Panicked, she brought her hand to his mouth, but he wasn't breathing. Tears from her eyes mixed in with the sweat as she realized her family member was dead._

_She leant down to kiss his forehead, dropping a solitary tear on his slightly cold skin. She stood on her feet, watching Pleakley a moment longer. The sound of a collision and an ear piercing shriek awoke Lilo from gazing at Pleakley. She turned and dashed to the source of her sister's scream. As she ran, coughs escaped her throat as the fire grew fiercer. She managed to dove past the raging inferno and found her sister._

_Lilo gasped at the sight of Nani. Wood from the ceiling had fallen on top of her, crushing almost every bone in her body. Crimson blood leaked from the wounds the collision caused, staining the formerly polished wood boards. Lilo fell to the ground, her sobs escaping her throat. She whispered Nani's name, but the woman never responded._

_Suddenly, fire began dancing in circles around her. The flames towering over her, threatening to take her life. Lilo coughed hoarsely, feeling weakness drain her body of any determination she had before. She laid next to her sister, succumbing to the death of flames. Tears and sweat trickling down her tan skin._

_After a second, Lilo noticed a blue furry face leaping through the intense flames. He leapt through the fire, the fire not fazing him for a second. After all, experiment 626 was fireproof. He ran to Lilo, cradling her in his arms. Lilo attempted to smile gratefully at him, but the heat eventually took her over, causing her to fall into an unconscious sleep in his arms._

Lilo jolted awake instantly, her face covered in cold sweat. Her chest rising and falling rapidly at the pace she was breathing. She brought her hands to her face, trying to recover from the nightmare. From the right-hand side of her, a lump on the cot stirred. The sheets slowly descended, revealing a furry blue back.

Stitch turned to his side to see Lilo's face. What he thought were tears on her face, but in reality was sweat, he rose from his bed in concern. He walked over to her bedside, sliding gracefully on her bed. He leaned over to meticulously pluck her hands from her face. Lilo stared up at him with watery orbs.

"Stitch? Sorry, did I wake you?" Lilo asked.

Stitch responded to her question with one of his own. "Why Lilo crying?"

Lilo blinked meekly. "It was only a nightmare. Just… childish."

He shook his head. "Naga. Tell Stitch."

Lilo proceeded to explain to him her nightmare. She observed how he listened to her without interrupting and had both his ears up to listen intently to her words. She could tell he was giving her all of his attention when he slung his arm around her at the part she found a dead Nani.

Stitch pulled her into an embrace, whispering words that didn't get the chance to register in her mind. Her body was consumed with a blazing feeling filtering her entire body. She didn't mind it though. In fact, she craved for that feeling, yearned for it when he was near. It was not an unaccustomed feeling to her, she had felt it so many times with him when he would hug her or when she would kiss his cheek. She knows she's feeling differently around him, but she didn't want it to be love.

If it came to that, she would be broken hearted. For one thing, family would never accept it. Jumba was too much in the idea of Stitch and Angel creating an offspring together even though they had broken up. Pleakley was still playing match maker to make Angel go back to Stitch. Nani would never accept her little sister falling in love with an alien. The woman was just too stubborn and too overprotective. Lilo knew she wouldn't approve.

Therefore, these pleasuring feelings she experiences when Stitch is near her would convert that pleasure to hurt. The fact that he would never love her any more than a friend or family member was also disheartening to Lilo. She wanted to call these feelings sisterly love, but she knew they were not. Stitch was never her brother, but a friend. A friend she had somehow developed feelings for a long time. She would entitle these strange feelings anything, but love was never one of those titles.

She held Stitch to her for a moment longer until he began to pull away. Lilo didn't want to release him yet and tightened her grip around his neck. Stitch seemed to comprehend the message the gesture insinuated for his arms went back around her waist. Lilo scooted closer to him, loving the feel of his soft fur grazing against her tan skin. She wanted to be closer to him, but she also didn't want to frighten him. Instead she settled for making this embrace last longer than it had to by caressing the back of his ears.

A purr emitted from his throat, rattling against her own seeing as how their necks were twisted together. She felt his hands slide up her back then allowed his claws to descend. This triggered a shiver to course from her neck down to her tailbone. The feelings within her intensify to the point where it stabbed her chest.

"Lilo okitaka?" Stitch questioned.

Lilo nodded against his head. "Yeah. I am."

Stitch unhurriedly released her as though reluctant to let her go. He smiled at her then slid from the bed. Lilo laid back down on the bed, her eyes falling closed. As soon as darkness blinded her, the sight of her burning house flashed in her mind. She ignored the image until she saw both Pleakley and Nani's carcasses staring back at her.

She shrieked and her brown eyes opened, fear gracing her features. She hauled herself to a sitting position, but didn't realize Stitch was sitting in front of her. He had heard her cry and crawled up to her troubling face. Lilo lunged at him, making the both of them topple the bed. Lilo ended up on top of them, their noses touching. Stitch held her by the waist, but didn't commenced any move.

Lilo stared into his face, her own mirroring his expressions. Shock lit his eyes and she was sure it was in their eyes too. Gradually though, the shock melted away and she wondered if he was going to push her off him. Lilo should've made a move to get off him, but she couldn't, this was the contact she needed from him, that she had been craving for. Her body clad in only a nightgown grazing against his body. Every part of him touching every part of her, except for the mouths though.

_No! _Lilo screamed in her mind. _We don't need to kiss. I don't love him! I do not love him! No, I don't. _Her resolve however was quickly diminishing the longer she remained in his arms.

Stitch tilted his head upwards and Lilo's eyes widened that he was going to kiss her. He didn't though. His lips didn't meet with hers, but his tongue had slipped past his lips and made contact with her tan cheek. His hand found its way to the back of her head, holding her still as his tongue created a wet trail of saliva from the bottom of her cheek to her forehead. He pulled back, a new light shimmering within his dark orbs. Lilo could feel her skin on her face gradually turning scarlet at his actions. She looked back at his face to see him staring at her in a way she had never seen him stare at her before.

She had seen that look though. The look he once had for Angel.

"Stitch… love Lilo." He whispered to her, smiling at her.

Lilo grinned at him and slid from his body. "Love you too Stitch." She laughed, walking over to her bed. Stitch continued to stare at her, but with confusion. "What?"

Stitch gazed at her for a bit longer then turned his head. "Naga. Stupid thing."

"What's wrong Stitch?" She questioned, moving closer to him.

Stitch didn't turn to look at her though, but kept his eyes out the window. "Lilo love Stitch… ih?"

"Of course I do." Lilo responded with a lazy smile.

"Love Stitch to point… shoga naga get mad… at Stitch?" He questioned almost sadly.

"I could never get mad at you." Lilo replied, moving close enough where her hand brushed his. "Unless you were the one who keeps eating all the sweets in the fridge at night." She joked, but she could see Stitch wasn't in the joking mood. She kicked herself for poking fun at him while he looked so depressed.

Stitch felt her hand slide into his and his fingers curled around her hand to keep it there. He slowly turned to her, using his free hand to cup her cheek. He gazed into her chocolate orbs, stroking the baby soft skin of her face with his finger. He brought his face closer to hers, nuzzling his nose against hers. "Lilo forgive Stitch… if he do bad?"

Lilo could only nod her head, fearing that if she spoke it would come out as a squeak. The feelings Stitch caused on her inundated her, shutting off her mind so her heart could take over temporarily. Her heart was demanding her to close her mouth over his, but she refused to impulse. Kissing him would mean that she loved him and she didn't. She didn't love him nor did she want to. The idea of losing him and his friendship was too scary for her to deal with. She wasn't about to lose him.

She was close to disobeying her heart by pushing him away from her, but his hand left her cheek to slither around her waist. She also felt his hand loosen his grip around hers to glide it through her hair. Lilo closed her eyes, enjoying the feelings intensifying further. She felt him move closer to her and suddenly, his mouth was on hers.

Lilo was astonished by his abrupt action. Her body froze and that included her lips. She felt Stitch beginning to pull away from her in rejection until she finally woke up. This wasn't another dream of hers nor was this a trick, Stitch was kissing her. She moved her lips against his, bringing both arms to encase his neck. She felt him pull her body closer to his as his lips crushed against hers.

Lilo couldn't believe the feeling she was experiencing. It was too difficult for her to describe. The feelings she had craved for were there, but there was something different. Her heart was pounding deep within her ribcage, causing an exploding feeling of desire to rush through her. It was mind blowing to her. She continued to kiss him, wanting to drink in and savor every emotion he was pouring into her with just that one kiss.

They could've stayed like this longer, they wanted to, but their lungs demanded them for air. Something they couldn't live without, but they couldn't live without each other either. They inhaled each other as air, breathing off from it. That however, didn't satisfy their lungs, so they separated slowly. Their lips remained on each other's though, drinking in the air around them by nose. Stitch trailed his lips up to dot her face with kisses. Lilo remained content as he placed a sweet kiss on her nose, forehead, cheeks, her closed eyelids before capturing her lips again.

Lilo kissed him back willingly before resting both their foreheads on each other. Stitch rubbed his head against hers, a purr forming at the back of his throat. Lilo heard his adorable purrs and smiled. She wondered if it was her that caused that alluring sound.

"Lilo… naga mad… at Stitch?" Stitch asked hesitantly.

Lilo laughed to herself. "Of course not. In fact… you made me happy." She beamed, bringing her face to his. "Stitch, did you kiss me to comfort me, or do you…"

Stitch chuckled at her blushing features, finding her so adorable and even beautiful as she blushed. "Stitch love Lilo. More than… a friend. Lilo be… Stitch's buchee-bu?" He asked nervously, but didn't bother to hide his flaming cheeks. She probably wouldn't be able to see it either seeing as how it was dark and his dark fur would hide it anyway.

Lilo's smile broadened and her entire face lit up with joy. She kissed his mouth again, using that kiss as her answer. Stitch took that as a yes and smiled back at her. The two stared into each other's faces, knowing the family wouldn't take too well to Lilo being Stitch's new buchee-bu, but they both could careless. They had finally confessed their feelings and that's all that mattered to them.

Finally, they released each other and retired to their beds. As they separated from the warmth of each other's bodies to slide into their cold, uninviting sheets, they immediately missed each other's touch. Lilo closed her eyes, but her nightmare came back to taunt her. She whimpered and opened her eyes to see Stitch standing by her bedside with a meek smile.

"Yes?" Lilo questioned.

"Stitch… sleep with… Lilo?" He asked quietly.

Lilo pointed to the red button. "Lock it first. Wouldn't want Nani to catch us."

Stitch complied to Lilo's order then slid in the bed with her. "G' night buchee-bu." He muttered to her, bringing both his arms around her body to bring her into his.

Lilo responded with a returning bit of good night as well. She kissed his lips briefly before snuggling close to him. Her eyes closed, but this time, the sight of her burning house nor the flash of her family members' bodies didn't haunt her. Nothing could ever haunt her again, not as long as she had him. For she was safe in the comfort of his arms.


End file.
